


Without Thought

by Viper_Rock



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper_Rock/pseuds/Viper_Rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments like these were what convinced Ty Lee that Azula wasn't truly lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Thought

Azula touched the soft brown hair of the acrobat leaning against her knee. It was an absent gesture, one she was only half aware of. Had she given it any thought, she probably wouldn't have done it. She didn't like such shows of affection, and she especially didn't like making them when people were around to see.

But she was absorbed in her reading, while Ty Lee was absorbed in watching the other locals put on a performance, and it was a familiar motion, filled with many memories of watching the fire during winter and watching the sun set on clear evenings.


End file.
